


Dean spends the night in jail

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A demon dies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Sam and Dean hunting a demon end up in a small town.





	Dean spends the night in jail

Sam and Dean Winchester arrived late, in a small town, looking for a Demon. Sam wanted to sleep, and Dean wanted to find a Honky-tonk. Sam got out in front of The No-Tell Motel. That a picture of William tell and his crossbow was on the marquise, seemed like a good omen.

 

Dean found what he was looking for just over the county border. “Eats” in neon blinked in the evening sunlight.. of “The Red Apple.” The lot was packed, the first empty spot was a ways down the highway. That didn’t bother Dean as much as the scattering of Reapers all around the place. Dean said, “Well, this does not bode well.” One reaper turned at looked at Dean. “So, you’ve got my name, huh?”

 

Dean entered as a classic bar fight scene began, between two rival gangs. The second in command of one gang was the Demon. Dean said, “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

Dean pulled out his angel blade and wove his way through the fighting men, and stabbed the Demon in the back. Thru his spine, his heart and out thru the front went the point of the blade. As the gang members witnessed the death of the Demon, flames out the eyes and a burst of energy, they stopped fighting. Those behind Dean watch as he pulled the bloody blade out and the Demon fell to the floor.

 

Dean knew he had seconds before the two gangs coalesce into one and they would either come after him, or they might leave in a hurry. It was dicey which way it might go. When suddenly a police officer was at the door! With his pistol pointed at Dean, he demanded, “PUT it down. Put IT down. PUT it DOWN! Put it on the table.” Dean stabbed the angel blade into the nearest table. Still nervous the young officer yelled, “Back away!” Dean backed away. Both gangs backed away. The officer noticed they were also backing away from Dean.

 

Dean said, “Calm down. Hey, it’s okay. I can see you’re nervous. Everyone is doing what you want. You are in charge.” The officer barely took his eyes off Dean. “Toss me your handcuffs, and I’ll put them on. Nobody needs to get shot.”

 

“Put these on.” The Officer yelled at Dean, as he removed one hand from his pistol, reached around for the handcuffs and flung the cuffs hard at Dean. Then re-gripped his pistol.

 

Dean put the cuffs on. And shook his wrists to show the officer that they were indeed fastened.

 

“On the floor.” All fifty or sixty men and women looked at the officer. They had thought briefly of charging him. They watched him shake and heard the nervousness in his voice, whoever moved first was likely to die first. His weapon held thirteen rounds. They got on the floor. The waitresses stood behind the bar, with their hands up. The Officer ignored them and called for backup.

 

More officers arrived and eventually arrested everyone. They all noticed the blade, all silver and bloody sticking up out of the table. The officers discussed what to do with it, in the end they unscrewed the table top and took it, with the blade into evidence.  

It was dark as Dean was led out, he immediately noticed the Reapers were gone. Good enough, he thought.

 

 ****

 

Sam woke up, it was early. Dean was not there. Nor had the other bed been slept in. Sam called Dean. No answer, he left a message. He dressed, checked out and went looking for Dean. He went out to breakfast. Sam debated on eating at, apparently, the only breakfast place in town, because it was packed. He waited in line. Then he gave up on breakfast when he overheard the news of the killing at the Red Apple. Sam asked a woman in line, “Where is the Red Apple?”

 

“They don’t have breakfast. But, it’s down on the highway, aways past the gas station.” He thanked her and left. He started hitching for a ride. Nobody picked him up. When he was doubting he had the right direction, he saw the sign off in the distance. He found Baby, and ‘The Red Apple’ was closed.  Sam drove back into town, looking for the police station.

 

***

 

Sam was shown to the cells. Dean was sleeping in one cell. Along with many bikers? The next cell had biker women? All wearing birds? Across the aisle, was again males in one cell and women in the other. They were wearing a different overall look, no birds. A different gang? Thought Sam. Hm. Sam looked again at Dean’s cell. Dean slept, sprawled over the bench in the middle. The gang members crowded against the far wall. Sam noticed they occasionally looked at him, but mainly they kept their eyes on Dean.

 

Nobody was talking. Sam looked at the other three cells, everyone was watching either himself or Dean.

 

“Dean.” Said Sam. Dean continued to sleep. The men in Dean’s cell looked like they wished they could be anywhere, even with the rival gang, than be with Dean. Sam yelled, “Dean. Dean. Wake up buddy.” Then in a normal voice he asked, “Could one of you wake him up for me?” They looked at Sam in terror and tried to get behind each other. Sam did a slow blink and cracked his neck. He found a piece of paper, wadded it up and lobbed it thru the bars, yelling, “Dean!” Dean awoke, stretched, and sat up.

 

“Hey. Sammy.”

 

Sam thought his first question would be: ‘Did you find the Demon? Or Are you okay? Or even What happened?’ Instead he asked,“Why are you wearing hand cuffs in a cell?”

 

“They caught me dead to rights killing....somebody.” Dean looked to the left and the right. The crowd behind him moved to the right and the left, to stay out of Dean’s line of sight. “Somebody we know. Somebody who deserved to die. The witness was a police officer.” Dean waved with his hands, “They saw. But they don’t count.” The crowd in the other cells all jumped out of the way as Dean waved his hands. As if he might be able to kill, a la Harry Potter, with a wave. “Do you, guys?” Dean smiled. “So, I guess we have to try to get in touch with our friend Crowley.” Dean walked to the bars, “Sam, get me out of here. Please find a way.” Sam saw a few in the crowd at the back nod yes.

 

Sam took a deep breath, “I have to see about getting bail set. Then, you’re out.”

 

Dean turned away, “You woke me up, to tell me I have to wait?”

 

“Dean? Where’s your coat?”

 

“They took it. What do you think?”

 

“And your shirt?” Dean sat.“And your shoes?”

 

“They were afraid I might have weapons in them.” Sam and Dean smiled at each other. “I’m cold. My feet are cold. My whole body’s cold. Crowley,Crowley, Crowley, where are you?”

 

“Hello, boys.” Crowley looked around, “Do we have to stay here?” No sooner had they replied, “No.” when Crowley snapped his fingers and the three of them were back in the Red Apple.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
